Mobile OS Apps
VocaListener VocaListener is a MIR technology released in where users can adjust the limits to where the original singer can normally sing to where the Vocaloid can better match the original singer's inglections and details to the point of sounding like the original singer. Its creators are Tomoyasu Nakano and Masataka Goto. MikuMikuDance Part of the VOCALOID Promotion Video Project (VPVP), MikuMikuDance (commonly abbreviated to MMD) is a freeware animation program that lets users animate and create 3D animation movies of the Vocaloids. The MikuMikuDance program itself was programmed by Yu Higuchi (HiguchiM) and has gone through significant upgrades since its creation. Features: *Animate various 3D models and accessories *Interpolation/Curves *IK Bone animation *Import background animations *Import/Export Motion Data *Import WAV sound files to play along with your movie *Adjust camera position and properties *Adjust light source and properties *"Bullet Physics Engine" and the ability to adjust the "physics" of models and gravity *Adjust resolution *Render AVI file of movie at desired frame rate and compression technique *Render screenshots in various formats *Shadow Mapping History of changes to MMD: *MMD model Rin Kagamine was introduced on May 3, 2008. *Version 3 (Multi-model edition) allowed multiple models to be on the same stage, background animations, and introduced models Len Kagamine , Neru Akita and Kaito *Version 4 provided an English user interface and an upgraded version of Miku's MMD model *Version 5 implemented the "Bullet Physics Engine", "shiny textures" and sphere mapping *Version 6 implemented "Anti-Aliasing", "Shadow Mapping", "Ability to render screenshots in various formats" and users are now able to click and drag MMD-related files onto a MMD interface to automatically load them. *Version 7 provided the "Separate Window" option for a bigger screen on a separate window. A "register all facial frames" option is also added. *Mikumikudance is currently at Version 7.00. Extra Notes: ' * An English tutorial (Part 1 and Part 2) for Versions 2 and 3 was released on September 25, 2008 by Mikudan and it is recommended reading for those wishing to use MikuMikuDance and its later versions. *For more models, accessories, backgrounds, stages and other addons, it is recommended to visit VPVP Wiki (Japanese Language) : Mirai no Kimi to, Subete no Uta ni ''Mirai no Kimi to, Subete no Uta ni (未来のキミと、すべての歌に― '''To you in the future, and to all songs) is a visual novel game written by Supplement Time. It was first sold at Comiket 73; its release date is December 31, 2007. The game follows the daily lives of the user and Hatsune Miku. Story Introduction This meeting was destined for me. I came across "her" on a spectacular street seeing Chiristmas. A new life started with her, who existed to sing lyrics. The color of my heart and our relationship changed gradually and steadily. She made me recall something precious that I'd forgotten. This must be the miracle that a god gave me. Our new days starts ―― Product Information CPU: Celeron 566MHz or more Memory: 256MB or more HDD: 400MB of vacancy or more Graphic board: 800×600 High Color Sound: Need Direct Sound correspondence CD-ROM Driver: 4X read DirectX Ver.3.0 or later Operating System: Windows Japanese 98SE/Me/2000/XP Price: 1000 yen Design : Kohaku Amino (網野コハク) Story :Tonata Higashi (東トナタ), Ayame Tsujikiri (辻霧アヤメ) Director :Haru Kitagawa (北川晴) Product Staff Songs :baker :(Tatami-P) (畳P aka. North-T) :GonGoss BGM :HumanPark :M.A.T :Pianos DauGe :tam-music :Rengoku Teien (煉獄庭園) Produced by :Supplement Time UTAU UTAU, or Vocal Synthesizer Tool UTAU formally, is a vocal synthesis software which has only been distributed for the usage on Windows Computers. It is a freeware vocal synthesizer program unlike VOCALOID and VOCALOID2, which are commercially-sold programs along with an accompanying voice bank. It began distribution in March of 2008. UTAU has its origin in "Jinriki Vocaloid" (人力ボーカロイド, translated as "Manual Vocaloid"). It is a re-edit of existing singing voice, extracting tones as .wav files and reassembling them. For this purpose, a support program was created. In March 2008, "Ameya/Ayame" (飴屋／菖蒲) released a free, advanced support tool as UTAU. The program has at least 50 different usable audio files, composed of Japanese syllables. It comes with the company's "AquesTalk" pre-loaded, which allows any user to load their own voice data to be programed for usage within UTAU. However, without the explicit permission of the voice donor, it is a violation of copyright laws. Those laws protect the rights of any vocalist who may not wish for their voices to be used within the program, such as celebrities. Any music made through this program can be used in the commercial sector. The best-known voice bank for UTAU is Teto Kasane. She is recognized as the first UTAUloid, if not Defoko (Uta Utane), the default voicebank in UTAU. The program can be downloaded here. However, it will not run properly on computers which do not support Japanese text or AppLocale. For further reading, visit the official wikia article of UTAU here. Category:Software Category:UTAU